


The knife which mends

by hazk



Series: Surviving Students: Fifteen [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise, vague writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazk/pseuds/hazk
Summary: After the goodbye, he was reborn.





	The knife which mends

_Who was he allowed to be? Who was he supposed to be?_

 

Hinata Hajime - the name stuck to the corners of his mind, clawing at him to make its way back to the surface.

Kamukura Izuru - the name said all around him as he waited, tearing at him to be buried deep into his very being and never let go.

 

Kamukura Izuru, the Hope, the Future, the absolute.

Hinata Hajime, the talentless, the Past, the dying.

 

One of those was the name he desperately repeated to keep a hold on something, anything, as his mind and body were broken and rebuilt in someone else's image but _his, his, who was he?_

The last time he heard the name Hinata Hajime was when he was told, softly but not out of kindness, the boy to be less than a memory to him soon. He was told that the last shards of someone who wasn’t him would be taken from him.

Too soon.

_Right then._

The pain never left him.

 

* * *

 

_What was he allowed to do?  What was he supposed to do?_

 

Kamukura Izuru opened his eyes, day by day, and there was rarely anything else to see but the dark of the room he had been locked up in.

Kamukura Izuru was everything and nothing at once, filled with knowledge and skill he had no use for in the blandness that was his artificial existence, his prison from birth.

Kamukura Izuru had no memory of being anything but exactly what he was, staring at the door and awaiting instructions on how he could fulfil the role he had been given.

Kamukura Izuru had been torn into pieces and put back into one, only to be abandoned with hopeful words ringing in his ears and lacking any kind of meaning.

 

The only name he went by was everything he had to listen for to keep a hold on something, anything, as his broken and rebuilt mind and body were under someone else's control but _his, his, what was he?_

The first time he heard the name Kamukura Izuru be spoken by someone new, lovingly but not out of kindness, it was followed by words that were the only thing there to occupy him. No one else was giving him anything, his mind been left a blank slate all too willing to accept any lesson on how to fill his existence with any kind of reason.

Right then.

_Too soon._

The pain was a boring memory.

 

* * *

 

Kamukura Izuru, released to the world he had never seen but learned everything of beforehand, watched as chaos engulfed and twisted what he had once been taught. The order of history was made into something entirely new.

Kamukura Izuru, bored out of his mind yet perfectly numb, watched Enoshima Junko's blood-soaked Despair paint the world he had once been told to be more Hopeful with him in it. The order of those two entities was irrelevant, one having to exist to allow the other.

 

Kamukura Izuru, the hope of the world, the Ultimate Despair, the one who kept watch.

He was not the one who volunteered to become what he was made.

 

He was the one who knew all too much; he was not the one who didn’t understand.

He was the one who was abandoned; he was not the one who cried.

 

The one who was absolute was also the one who died.

 

After the goodbye, the two were reborn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Repetition as a tool to reinforce the message you receive. Desperate acceptance of reality; forceful learning of something that might not be the truth. Replacement of what once was with something new.  
> \--  
> Danganronpa allows me to try out some… more out-there ideas. The series “Surviving Students: Fifteen” is for similar (?) exercises and two multichapter works that are all about the Remnants, pre- and post-SDR2!


End file.
